


What, The Curtains?

by tj_teejay



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, Monty Python, The Holy Grail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tj_teejay/pseuds/tj_teejay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Matt and Foggy resort to quoting Monty Python when they’re properly inebriated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What, The Curtains?

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note:** Mini-fill for the [Daredevil kinkmeme prompt](http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/1742.html?thread=3783886#cmt3783886) “Some characters quoting Monty Python at each other. That's all, meme. That's all I need.”  
> 
> 
> +-+-+-+-+

It's late, and neither Matt nor Foggy really know why, after spending too much time staring into glasses in a questionable state of hygiene at Josie’s, they made it back to the office. It started out with a lot of careful dancing around the elephant in the room, which the eel eventually turned into a semblance of friendship. Moving forward always worked better with alcohol. Even better with alcohol in abundance.

The sensible thing would have been to call a cab and go home. But, no, they’re back here, and the staircase steps seem to be wobbling beneath their feet, and it takes twice as long to find the door to their office.

It kicks open, once Foggy has remembered how to operate the handle, and bangs against the wall with a clang because Foggy’s fine motor skills seem to have vanished altogether.

“Whoops,” he intones, followed by a slight, very unmanly giggle.

“Are we there yet?” Matt asks, using his cane to feel around, and maybe this time he actually truly needs it.

“Yep, Nelson & Murdock in all its shabby-chic glory.” Foggy makes a wide, sweeping gesture with his right arm towards the windows opposite, his voice dropping an octave and taking on a not very genuine Yorkshire accent, “One day, lad, all this will be yours.”

“What, the curtains?” Matt replies in as high a voice as he can muster.

Foggy just laughs. “We don’t even have curtains.”

“And it’s already ours.”

“And not built on a swamp.”

Matt’s mouth curves into a stupid grin. “You know, Foggy, I’d rather just... sing.”

“Oh no,” Foggy immediately responds. “I’ve heard you sing. It’s not pretty. You're not going to do a song while I'm here!”

“What are we even doing here?”

“I... don’t know. Why don’t we have a couch? I could use a couch right now. We need to buy a couch. Two. For each of us. Cos I’m not sharing a couch with you.”

“I don’t think this office will fit two couches.”

Foggy points at him rather theatrically. “You know what? I think you’re right. But then you’re always right, Murdock. So annoying.”

Matt braces himself against the doorframe that is still within reach. “Come on, buddy. We need to go home.”

Foggy raises his eyebrows as if what Matt is saying is taking too long to process. “Yeah, all right. I’ll just stay here and make sure the prince doesn't leave the room, shall I?”

Matt gives him a chuckle. “Let’s go, Patsy.”

As the door falls back into its lock behind them, the duo can be heard humming the melody to the Brave Sir Robin song as they make their way back downstairs.

+-+-+-+-+

THE END.

(Mynd you, møøse bites Kan be pretty nasti...)


End file.
